


A Very Comfy Morning

by Loki_of_Jotunheimr



Series: Marvel Caregiver x Little [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby, Baby space, Daddy Thor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Little, Little Space, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Thor x little reader, caregiver thor, sfw, sfw age regression, thor x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_of_Jotunheimr/pseuds/Loki_of_Jotunheimr
Summary: You wake up regressed with your papa Thor ^-^TW: mentions of food and being hungry!Gender neutral pronouns!Sorry for any spelling errors....
Relationships: Thor (Marvel) & Reader
Series: Marvel Caregiver x Little [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Very Comfy Morning

Sunlight streamed in through the blinds in you and Thor’s bedroom, waking you gently from your peaceful sleep. You stretched, grunting a little as you did so. You felt very small this morning, you didn’t know how old, but you knew you were tiny and you wanted your papa. Speaking of your papa...the sunlight was a lot more gentle than the rumbling snores beside you, making you giggle a little as the God of Thunder slept deeply, actually drooling a bit as his mouth hung open, the source of the loud snoring.

You’d usually be sleeping in your nursery when you were small like you were last night, and still this morning, but your papa always let you snuggle up to him in the big bed when you wanted to. He was a sucker for your sweet little pout and big doe eyes and he just adored being near you and holding you close.

Your tummy grumbled and you frowned, poking a finger into the side of your belly as the hunger kicked in and you realised how much you wanted your bottle. But for that...you’d have to wake papa Thor, and that was no easy task. You pulled yourself up to sit on his chubby belly, feeling tiny compared to the huge man you loved so much. His whole body seemed to vibrate as he snored and it tickled you, giggles slipping out as you prepared yourself to try and wake the practically giant God.

“Papaaaaaa” you whined, pushing on his chest as hard as you could in your tiny headspace.  
A snore in response.  
“Papaaaa!” You huffed as you pulled on his beard, not wanting to hurt him but still hoping he’d feel it.  
He shifted, but no response.  
Ugh. Time to pull out the big guns.  
You got your feet properly positioned either side of Thor’s tummy and bounced yourself up and down, giggling while you did. He was like a big bouncy castle!  
He finally started to shift more like he would when waking up, and you kept bouncing on him until you saw his eyes start to open, blue and brown both making your heart flutter. 

Anyone else might be mad that you’d woken them up by essentially using them as a trampoline, but Thor smiled widely at you, his eyes creasing up.  
“Well good morning, little one!” He boomed, making the vibration of his voice tickle you again.  
“Goo’ mo’nin” You shyly smiled at him, covering your face with your small hands and making your papa’s heart swell at the adorable sight.  
“How did my darling sleep? Well?” And you nodded at him, still peeking through your fingers. His huge hands covered yours and pulled them away from your sweet face as he smiled at you still.  
“Ah, wonderful! I must say, I also slept very well.” Thor’s voice rumbled through the room even though he was being, in his mind, quieter than usual. 

A moment of silence followed as Thor stretched, a large but silent yawn leaving his mouth as he did so. You took this moment to squirm a little and feel how badly you needed to be changed. You were very shy to say that you needed changing, even though your papa had told you many a time that there was nothing to be worried about.

“Papa...wet..” You mumbled, looking down in embarrassment.  
“Oh that’s not a problem, we shall get you cleaned up!” Thor boomed, lifting you up and standing, holding you close as he took you into the nursery. Your favourite pastel colours painted the walls of your nursery, there was a large crib with lots of blankets and stuffed animals, a mobile above it and plenty of rattling toys hanging from the bars that you could play with. The soft play mat covered almost the entire floor, plush and comfy for you to sit and play with all your toys on, and it didn’t make your bum hurt, no matter how long you sat and played for! Books were lined up on the shelves, rows of pretty storage baskets with toys galore, rattles, soft toys, soft sensory cubes and teethers for when you were smaller, and building blocks, toy soldiers, puzzles and dollies for when you were bigger. You had a little globe that your papa turned on at night, it shone up onto the walls and ceiling, projecting a huge, beautiful galaxy that never failed to comfort you. It could play music but you always preferred Thor to sing or hum Asgardian lullabies instead. Your closet was full of childlike clothes, oversized shirts and sweaters, dungarees, playsuits and all of your fluffy pyjamas and onesies. And of course, the changing table where your papa was taking you right now.

He led you down on the soft plush mat of the changing table, gently pulling down your pyjama bottoms and taking off your diaper, never bothered at all by the wetness or the smell, always the same way since he first began to look after you, it was as though he was always used to it.  
You gazed up at your papa, reaching up to play with the strand of his hair that had come loose from his ponytail, making him beam at you, eyes creasing as they always did when he smiled, especially at you.

He hummed to you as he wiped you clean, powdered you and easily lifted your bum so he could slide another diaper underneath, letting you rest back down while he taped your diaper up and pulled your fleece pyjama bottoms back up, patting your bottom and giving you a mischievous look, confusing you until he started to tickle you suddenly, making you erupt with giggles.  
“N-no papa!” You squealed through your laughter.  
Thor was the best at tickles! You couldn’t control the laughter that burst out while your papa tickled you until you could hardly breathe. He stopped and you took a big breath, but just then he moved the loose strand of hair behind his ear, pulled up your pyjama top and blew raspberries on your tummy, making the laughter erupt again, Thor barely able to keep from bursting into his loud booming chuckles as he listened to you squeal, squirming around as not only the raspberries tickled you, but your papa’s beard too. By the end of the tickle session, you were breathless but it had definitely woken you both up and made you very happy.

As you laid there, recovering from the tickle attack, your tummy rumbled and Thor frowned, placing a large hand on your stomach.  
“I think it may be time for breakfast! What do you say, my sweetheart?”  
You nodded vigorously in response, making him chuckle deeply.

The giant man picked you up with ease, placing you on his hip and holding you close as you rested your sleepy head on his strong shoulder, thumb nestled in your mouth. Thor shook his head, smiling gently as he reached down to grab one of your pacifiers from one of the drawers of the changing table. He pulled your thumb out of your mouth, making tears well up in your eyes before you felt the familiar nipple of the pacifier slip in between your lips, calming you back down almost immediately. Thor rocked you gently on his hip as he took you down to the kitchen, placing you in your yellow highchair, decorated with small bumblebees. He pulled a baby bottle from the cupboard and unscrewed the top, pouring in the chocolate milk you loved and screwing the lid back on, tipping it upside down and squeezing the teat a few times to make sure the milk would come out properly. He placed the bottle in the microwave, knowing you liked your chocolate milk warm in the morning and at bedtime.

Thor grabbed himself a rather large bowl of lucky charms while your bottle heated, not at all caring that having lucky charms every single day for breakfast would more than likely add to the big tummy he’d developed. You loved how soft and cuddly your papa was now, his big squishy tummy was the perfect addition to your snuggle sessions, especially when he was cradling you in his huge strong arms and you could pretty much rest yourself on his warm belly.  
He carried his bowl and your bottle over, placing both on the table and looking at you lovingly as your big doe eyes focused on him and you smiled too, going shy in the process and once again throwing your hands up to hide your face. Your papa let out a big rumbling chuckle as he pulled your hands away again and leaned in to press a huge smacking kiss to your forehead. 

“Now, small one, would you like papa to hold you, or would you like to stay in your highchair while you have your bottle, hm?” Thor asked gently, rubbing his index knuckle against your soft cheek with a smile.  
“Papa hol’ p’ease!” You held your arms up to him, making grabby hands as he laughed and unbuckled you, huge hands slipping under your arms to lift you onto his lap. He held you close to his warm chest, cradling you in a way that never failed to make you feel even tinier. Your eyes always welled up with tears when it was feeding time. There was something about it, being bottle fed by your big strong papa, looking down at you with those beautiful, loving eyes and a gentle smile, pressing kisses to your hair and face and humming old Asgardian lullabies to you as you were rocked gently, suckling at the bottle in his large hand.

The teat of the bottle found its way into your mouth and you started to suckle softly, enjoying the warm chocolatey milk as it filled your grumbling tummy. Through already wet eyelashes, you looked up at your papa and smiled. He was shoveling a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and he’d dropped a bit onto his beard, picking it out and eating it as you cringed at his action. He saw your nose scrunch and couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Why let it go to waste, little one?” Thor beamed at you and shoveled another spoonful in before letting the spoon rest in the bowl again and looking at you, eyes still fixed on him, taking in every line, scar, dimple and hair. He was more than beautiful, you always felt like you were dreaming, being held in the arms of a God, especially Thor.

Before long, you had finished your bottle and Thor took you to the couch, wrapping you in his arms once again and turning on the TV.  
“What would my angel like to watch?” He rumbled with a smile and you watched the screen carefully as your papa switched through all of the cartoons you could watch. You saw Hey Duggie and clapped your hands, small noises of excitement escaping from around your pacifier and making Thor’s heart become even warmer. 

“Oh you are so precious, little dear.” You blushed and hid your face in your papa’s warm, soft chest, grinning as you did so. He felt your smile and couldn’t help but let out yet another loud vibrating laugh as he leaned down to press a kiss to your head, lingering for a moment to stay as close to you as possible. 

“Love oo papa” you whispered, looking up at your beloved caregiver and seeing as he heard your small words and smiled brightly, squeezing you a little tighter.  
“I love you too, little dear” he almost got choked up, looking at you so lovingly as you snuggled into him.  
“So, so much.”


End file.
